


20/21

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [25]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Because I can, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just tons of fluff!, Little bit of smut, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Why?, swapping pov, the twins are here!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: The team come back to check up on their teammate and to welcome the two newest members of their family and a plan is made.





	20/21

**Author's Note:**

> I’M STILL HERE GUYS!! Don’t worry! School’s starting in a few days, so I’ve been trying to get stuff done in preparation for that, but I’ll try to post as much as I can. Anywho, can you believe it? We only have one more part left! It’s been such an adventure and roller coaster writing this for all of you, but I had such a blast!! Let me know how you liked this part!

* * *

_ Reader’s POV _

You along with the others piled back into the cars and rushed back to the tower. Steve was literally buzzing with worry for Bucky, the others fidgeting nervously in their seats. You continued with your breathing exercises from your therapist, in order to stay calm. When Bucky laid down with you on Tony’s balcony for your star gazing date, he told you more about the serum. What it does, how it affects him, what its soul purpose was. If it wasn’t for that certain conversation, you would be a complete wreck right now.

Luck was definitely on the team's side as traffic wasn’t that busy and cut the time in getting back to the tower in half. As soon as the cars were parked, everyone piled out of the vehicles, Steve helping you out of the seat and into the wheelchair. Then the group made their way into the main lobby of the tower. Dr. Cho was ready to greet them, the expression on her face giving away her worry.

Tony was the first to speak up, “What’s the diagnosis, doc?” She looked down at the Stark Pad in her hands, then back up to the group.

“I think you all need to follow me.” That was it, there was no further explanations, no other comments, just a quick order and everyone was following behind her, not too excited to hear the news. Helen brings them down to the floor where the Hulk containment room is located, but just before she opens the door leading to the room, she turns around and faces the group.

“I must warn you, that there are some of Tony’s suits behind this door armed and ready if necessary. We needed to take some precautions, but didn’t want to cause him any more harm.” Steve looks at her questionably, you were also worried about how bad this was.

“What do you mean, some of Tony’s suits are in there?” She sighed, a sad look on her face.

“FRIDAY, show them the footage starting from when Mr. Barnes entered containment please.” A screen on the wall lit up and showed the interior of the Hulk Room, then the door opening to reveal one of Tony’s suits ushering a shaking Bucky into the room, then leaving closing the door behind it. What happened next, had the team all on edge with worry. They watched as Bucky screamed as if he was a caged animal ready to kill the handler that had him locked up in the first place. The once dry shirt he wore was now damp with sweat, but it didn’t matter because it was soon ripped off his torso along with the rest of his clothes until he was only in his boxers. There were sharp intakes of breath when his back faced the camera, giving them all a good view of his heavily scarred back and side. The black metal shimmering in the light, contrasting against his red and purple marked skin.

You felt your heart breaking as you watched Bucky sweat profusely, grabbing his hair, scratching his chest as he tried to breathe even for a second. You cried as you heard his screams billow throughout the room, his skin beginning to flush as his body temperature spiked. Then like a push of a button, the atmosphere changed completely. His body stiffened, an animalistic growl sounded out deep within his chest. The team watched silently as Bucky began to attack the padded door with vigor.

They cringed as he threw himself at the door, beating it to a pulp with his left fist. Managing to tear off the padded interior so it was just metal against metal. Hit after hit, the door began to give way, the door beginning to billow outwards. Which shocked both Tony and Bruce because not only did they just replace that door, they added another alloy to it in which they were more than sure dents wouldn’t be an issue. How wrong they were.

They could hear the metal began to give way, creaking under the pressure of all the built up anger and pain from the force behind it all. Bucky didn’t stop and showed no signs of stopping, even when the metal plates started cutting away at his flesh, leaving a trail of red behind. It wasn’t until a short time after when they heard a loud shout coming from the video. Bucky stilled, right hand clutching the left arm to his chest, leaning his forehead against the door. There was something off about his back, but it was quickly pushed aside as heart-wrenching sobs came through the speakers. His body slid down to the floor and curled up on itself, the video then cut off. FRIDAY turned off the screen, pulling the team back to the present.

“The feed ended just as you guys drove up to the tower. We haven’t entered the room yet just to be safe. From FRIDAY’s readings, his body temperature is now declining, which is good for both our sakes.” Helen told the group as she had FRIDAY open the doors to let them in. Where they were indeed met with a few of Tony’s suits and a billowed out door.

“FRIDAY, what’s Barnes’s status?” Tony asked his AI as he made his way towards the room first, Steve following behind him.

“Mr. Barnes has exerted himself of energy, his body temperature is normal, but I’m afraid he’s going to need some medical help, Boss. My scans show that he has quite a few broken ribs from the fight with the door.” Tony nodded as he took in the information, they all heard a quiet voice speak up.

“I’m fine, nothing’ I can’t handle.”

“Mr. Barnes insists he’s fine, Boss, but clearly he’s stubborn and thinks he’s got this handled,” FRIDAY spoke up with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Traitor.”

“I live to please, Mr. Barnes.” The group took a breath of relief and you just laughed, holding your very pregnant belly as your kids began to kick.

“Yes babies, he’s back. Your stubborn, pain in the ass, adorable father is back and going to be just fine.”

“I’m not stubborn and not adorable, I’m a very deadly assassin, fuck I’m the Winter Soldier dammit! Assassin’s aren’t adorable.” Bucky complained from the opposite side of the door and continued to complain as the group laughed for a short bit.

“Alright, let’s get Mr. Grumpy Gills to the infirmary before Y/N kicks all our asses,” Tony replied, waiting until FRIDAY opened the door for them to find Bucky laying on his side on the floor facing them. A scowl on his face, but you could tell he was masking the pain well. You just hoped this wouldn’t set you guys back any further.

\--------------------

Bucky didn’t have to stay in the infirmary for long, Helen kept him overnight just to make sure and practically forced him to meet with his therapist after he was released to discuss his recent episode. You decided to wait in the comfy waiting area until he was finished, it went on for an hour so you took advantage of your location. When Bucky came out of his therapist's office, you were engulfed in the huge fluffy bean bag that was sitting in the corner. You knew it was a bad idea because there was no way you were getting up.

“Doll, you ready to head back?” You look up from where you sat, to see him staring at you a grin forming on his face. “Let me guess, you lost the battle against gravity?”

“Fuck you.” You tried to sound pissed, but just couldn’t because you were so comfy.

“Maybe after the twins are born, yeah?” Bucky smirked at you as he knelt down in front of you, wedging himself between your legs. His hands resting on your thighs, massaging his way up to your hips knowing how sore you were. If you weren’t pregnant you would’ve pulled him closer to get a little more action, but his hands felt too good for you to want anything else.

“Shiiiit, whatever you’re doing don’t fuckin’ stop.” You moaned out as you felt yourself float away in absolute bliss. Bucky’s head tilted back as he laughed, but didn’t stop from what he was doing. He leaned forward and kissed your stomach a few times before locking his curious eyes with yours.

“How’d you get here anyway?” He asked, looking over to the side where your wheelchair sat.

“Steve came by and chatted with me for a bit and I had him place me here because that chair is uncomfortable as fuck and we are SO getting one of these. Or we’ll just steal this one, no one will know it’s missing.” You smiled widely up at him, knowing that you were definitely getting one of these in the future.

“Oh Y/N I love you.” Bucky smiled down at you and moved upwards to kiss you long and deeply. Sliding his hands up your sides so they rested above your head as he carefully situated himself between your thighs. You felt his tongue graze your lips begging for you to open up for him, how couldn’t you? His lips felt perfect against yours, but he tasted even better, so you granted him entrance. It wasn’t much longer until your hands made their way into his hair pulling him closer to you, nails scratching his scalp, causing him to groan out. You smiled into his mouth as you felt him harden against your thigh. This was gonna be fun. Hooking your legs behind his calves, you ran a hand down his chest, making sure to dig your nails through his shirt.

“D-Doll, what are you doing?” He stuttered against your mouth, breath hitching as you toyed with the button of his jeans, grazing the skin just below his navel.

You tilted his head to the side, making your way down his jaw, pulling his earlobe with your teeth, “Relax big guy, you’re too stressed.” Breathing huskily in his ear as you unbuttoned his jeans, the sound of the zipper being pulled down echoing throughout the quiet space. You slipped your hand down his boxers and took his hard cock into your hand, jerking him softly.

“F-Fuck, fuck, Y/N, fuck,” his face dropped to your neck as he began to breathe heavily, whining out as you ran your thumb over his slit. Using his pre-come as lube to help jerk him off, twisting your hand as you neared his head, then gripping the base of his cock only to slide your hand back up.

“Y/N, babe...please,  _ oh god _ ,” Bucky started to rock his hips in time with your hand, desperate for release, “I’m so close.” You smiled into his neck, dragging your teeth across his skin.

“You wanna cum? You wanna cum just by my hand?” He nodded quickly as he began to shake slightly when you picked up the pace. “Then cum for me baby, cum all over my hand.” You said as you sucked a huge mark on his neck, which pushed him over the edge. His hips faltered as he came undone above you, releasing into your hand.

“H-Holy shit that was hot.” Bucky smiled widely above you before crashing his lips into yours.

“Yeah, holy shit is right.” The pair of you froze from the voice across the room, “What the fuck guys? Seriously?!” Glancing over Bucky’s shoulders, you see Steve and Nat standing there. Nat was grinning, but Steve looked pissed, his arms crossed and red faced. Bucky hid his face in your neck as his best friend just stood there, you just laughed and kissed his temple as you tucked him back into his boxers - after wiping your hand off on them- then zipped him back up.

“Oh come on Steve, I’m pregnant and horny, who has a sexy as fuck fiance. Give a girl some credit.” You laughed even harder when Steve started waving his hands around telling you to stop.

“Just, next time do it in a room where people won’t walk in.” You stilled, staring wide eyed at Bucky who’s head jerked up to look at you with the same expression.

“Uh, well...that might have to wait,” Bucky kneeled back and sure enough, there was a wet patch between your legs. “Fuck, my water broke.”

\----------------------

_ Bucky’s POV _

Helen had me wait outside the room as she prepared Y/N, getting her settled to bring our twins into the world. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I was fucking terrified. The fact that in just a few hours, I was going to be a real father holding and taking care of two kids.

_ Fuck _

Natasha was sitting down flipping through one of the magazines, something about gardening. Or maybe it was food. Fashion? I wasn’t entirely sure because my brain was running a mile a minute as I paced back in forth.

“Barnes, sit down before you hurt yourself, you’re starting to make me feel sick.” She said still flipping through the pages.

“Already did, if you happened to miss the events of this past year,” I grumbled back as I started thinking of way too many things. What will they think of me? Will the serum be passed along to them? What if I have a nightmare and end up scaring them? Hurting them? What if Albern really isn’t dead and he’s just waiting until the twins are born? My thoughts were broken when a soft hand held my face in place, bringing me back to reality.

“Hey, calm down, Yasha, stop thinking like that. You’re going to be a great father, they have you to protect them. And Y/N will be here as well.” I focused on Nat’s green eyes, breathing in and out as I calmed down. The rest of the team filed into the waiting area just as Nat sat back down, Clint sitting beside her.

“So Frosty, you ready to become a father? Got any names picked out yet?” I fiddled with my left shoulder, rubbing the scars there, thinking of Clint’s question.

“Y-Yeah, yeah I am. Y/N and I haven’t thought of names yet, never really had a chance to.” Now I really started to fidget. After all, that’s happened, I still struggled to be in separate rooms from Y/N. I always seemed more at ease when she was in the same room as me, where I could tell she was safe. Thankfully I didn’t have to wait long, because Helen walked in with Bruce, smiles on their faces.

“Bucky, are you ready? Y/N’s close and she wants you in there with her.” I looked at Helen then back at the group who were watching me with excitement, then back at Helen.

“Fuck yeah I’m ready,” I stood up with jerky movements, still coming to terms with this actually happening. “Shit, I’m gonna be a fuckin’ dad,” I said softly to myself as I followed Helen and Bruce into the room where Y/N was waiting after they had me clean up a bit. She looked tired and so very ready to push, but there was clearly a hidden fear behind her eyes. I rushed to her side and held her hands.

“Doll, it’s going to be alright. Our little ones will be here soon.” I kissed her temple, leaning my head against hers.

“We can do this, right? Because I can’t do this without you, James.” I let go of her hands to hold her face.

“I’m not going anywhere, Y/N Y/L/N, you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not. And these kids? Shit, these kids are going to be so spoiled and I can’t wait to watch and help them grow. And to love them with you at my side.” Y/N gave me a watery smile before cringing in pain, squeezing my hands tightly as another contraction hit.

“Y/N, are you ready to meet them?” Helen asked as she sat down in between her legs, nurses at the ready.

“Hell yes,” she quickly pulled me in for a quick kiss, “more than ready.”

\-------------

It was a long two hours until we met our first child, our son. They let me cut the umbilical cord before a nurse came by with a blanket to clean him up and weigh him. We didn’t have to wait much longer until Y/N’s contractions picked up again. I brushed her damp hair out of her face and whispered encouraging words into her ear.

“Alright Y/N, I’m going to need you to push again,” Helen told her, but Y/N shook her head.

“I-I can’t, it’s too much. It...it hurts Bucky, I can’t do this.” I kissed her tears away and smiled at her.

“You got this doll, just a little while longer before we get to meet her.” That seemed to help because she was ready to push again. I helped her, by sitting behind her to help her sit up. This was probably the longest five minutes of my life, but soon the shrill cry of our little girl filled the room. Y/N sagged back in relief against my chest, crying out in joy. I carefully slipped from the bed to stand by her side as the nurses brought over the twins, all cleaned and swaddled in blankets. I looked at the girl in my arms and the boy in Y/N’s in absolute amazement. Our son was a good healthy 18.5 inches and 6.25 pounds. While our daughter was much smaller, 16.8 inches and 5.52 pounds. But they were both healthy and that’s all that mattered to me.

We were finally a family and I couldn’t wait until we got to show them off to the others.

* * *

 

     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though school is starting soon, I'll still be here and I'll post once in a while. So don't worry! I'm not going anywhere!


End file.
